MLP fighting
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Do you want to see your oc or favorite pony fight to the death well here's a story just for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.1 King Sombra vs. Queen Chrysalis

A coliseum unearthed form the ground it looked very old but was not in ruins almost ready for ponies or others to fight in it was a sunny day and both fighters and enter this coliseum. Now for the players details King Sombra is a male unicorn with black mane and a black coat his eyes where brilliant scarlet with puils grayish sap green formerly. He was the former tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire.

Now for Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and she is the queen of the changelings and has the power to shapeshift she as bug wings and her coat very dark gray her eyes are moderate harlequin with dark grayish opal pupils and her mane was dark cerulean. Now time for the fight.

King Sombra used his dark magic to make a sword that look like a black scythe he moved towards his opponent with the look to kill. Queen Chrysalis flew up in the sky to dodged the first attack and then used her magic blasted green slime at her opponent.

"Dame you witch!," yelled Sombra he could not move because of the green slime and wrost of all the slime covered his horn and he could not use his magic to break free.

Queen Chrysalis laughed at how easy it was to bet this once powerful and evil king "to bad you heart is to cooled for my people to feed on so I'll end you pathetic life," she said with a smirk her horn turn into a bright green and with a sharp blast of magic strike down her opponent. Once it hit his body was gone she laughed intel something sharp hit her back and past threw her heart.

"You thought you killed me that's funny no pony can kill the mighty Sombra that goes for you too incent," he watch her cough out blood and slowly die.

"Dame you to hell" with a weak voice her body gone limp and a blood poodle on the ground she was died and Sombra had won this fight.

 **Intel next time review or pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys and welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.2 Nightmare Moon vs. Celestia

 **Now what** **would** **happen if Celestia couldn't use the element's well here's what I think would happen enjoy the match.**

Celestia walk towards the throne room seeing her sister standing in the center of the stair well.

"Ponies don't care about though night but now that changes," said Luna with sadness in her voice. Soon dark area flowed into to her turning her body became darker black armor her wings became bat like her mane flow with darkness.

"Luna what have you became," Celestia said with fear.

"We are no longer going to be your shadow we shall bring intel night," said Nightmare Moon she then used her magic to summon blades that where black and start attack Celestia.

Celestia used her own magic to make a scythe witch was white and gold and start blocking all the swords that where flying at her.

Nightmare Moon ran towards Celestia with one of her black blades and slashed at her.

Celestia block it both of there blades clashed each other they start flying around there castle both trying to bet the other every time they clashed more of there home was destroyed.

Celestia charged up her horn and blast a bright yellow beam towards her sister.

Nightmare Moon did the same with a black beam when the hit each other and explosion in the center shaking the ground but soon Nightmare's attack begin to push the other attack.

When the blast came closer to her Celestia knew she could not dogged it she was hit hard and start falling braking threw the celling * _I have no other chose but to use the elements I'm sorry my dear sister that I have to do this to you*_ she thought she began to use her magic to summon the elements but her magic was not working.

* _What's going on way can't I use my magic*_ with a worry thought she reach up and touch to her head to her horror her horn was broke.

Nightmare Moon flew down with her sword and when she was near Celestia she used her sword to stabbed Celestia's heart.

Celestia started to vanish before she died she hug her sister "no matter what I will always love you," she said before she disappeared and Nightmare Moon had won the world was soon brought into a eternal night.

 **Intle next time review or pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.3 Shield Breaker vs. Spike

It was a cloudy evening in the coliseum and both players stood there one was a stallion his weapons are Ak47 and machete the other was a baby male dragon. **(Also this well be shorter then the others but I'll try to keep this interesting)**

Shield Breaker pulled out his Ak47 and start shooting at his opponent's feet make them dance.

*Hey come on stop that.*said Spike his opponent just laughed as he counties to shoot at Spike's feet.

Seeing that his opponent was tried after dancing he put away his Ak47 and took out his machete *well I thinks it's time to end you and make your skin into boots*said Shield Breaker. He moved in towards the dragon and with swing of his machete cut his opponent in half both pieces felled on the ground living blood and half cut organs.

 **next time review or pm also thank you He23t for your oc Shield Breaker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys and welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.4 Chrysalis vs Pinkamena

Chrysalis stood in a field after her defeat in Canterlot *hi*said somepony behind her she saw something pink before she was knock out. She woke up in a dim light room *Oww my head where am I* she said.

*Oh goody your up now we can start the fun*said somepony in the dark when they stepped in the light it was a pink earth mare flat main and when you look in her eyes your can fell it in your soul that your about to die. Chrysalis tried to use her magic to break free but for some reason.

*Who are you and what the buck have you done to my magic* said Chrysalis with venom in her voice.

*I'm Pinkamena and thanks to the steel dispersion ring you can use your magic so we could began are fun* she said with a creepy smile.

*If I make it out of this I'll make you pay for this pony!* said Chrysalis.

*Well you won't your going to die down here and I'll use all the blood and organs that I get form you to make tasty treats*said Pinkamena she pick up a knife and start cutting the changeling in half pulling the sink and nail both parts to the table.

Chrysalis screamed in pain*course you bitch even if I die I'll see you in tartarus* said Chrysalis with daggers in her eyes.

All Pinkamena just simply just laughed cutting out the organs exempted the heart she then grab an axe and cut off Chrysalis's bug wings and then cut off the horn. All Chrysalis could do is scream in pain. Pinkamena grabbed a spoon and put it near Chrysalis's eye taking the spoon she pulled out the eyeball and then she went to the other one and pulled it out.

*Before I kill you here the reason why I'm doing this no one mass with my treats and say that there bad*she said she then cut out the heart and Chrysalis was die and Pinkamena had won.

 **Intel next time review or pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys and welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.5 Van Mercer & Ann Mercer vs. Discord and Triek

It was a sunny day in the coluism and it was time for the frist every team battle so here are the players details. Van Mercer his codename is shadowkille age 17  
gender male has white hair and red eyes. He where's clothes dark red scarf grey hoodie, black jacket with dragon wings on the back, black pants, steel toe boots,and wears finger gloves his weapon is two red lightsabers as the powers of the force and electric shock personal being good at protecting the future and people like cloud strife from final fantasy.  
Now for his partner Ann Mercer her codenameis skykiller age 17 gender female has red hair blue eyes she wears hoodie, grey pants, black boots, finger gloves, and wears black scarf. Her weapon is two blue lightsabers has the power to use the force and electric shock personal being good at protecting everyone and her brother.

Now for the opponents Discord is a draconeguus how as the power to use chaos. Triek is a centaur and can take the magic power of others and then use it for his own now on to the fight.

Van and Ann pulled out there lightsabers and went into the attack Discord flew up and snap his finger and made popcorn as he watch as the cut his partner into pieces. The cube pieces of Triek felled on the ground making a puddle of blood Discord flew back down.

Van and Ann used there lighting and the ran forward with there lightsabers Discord moved out the way of the lighting and the snapped his fingers and made the ground into soup both of his opponents slip and hit the wall. *Love to play with you guys but I have other things to do* said Discord so he snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared.

Van and Ann put there lightsabers to fight form getting sucked in but soon there strength felled and they felled into the black hole Discord had won this battle.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also thank you** **the bloodedge for your ocs Van Mercer & Ann Mercer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys and welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.6 Aria the destroyer vs. The alicorns

It was a cold fall morning in the coliseum here are the players details the Aria the destroyer he is a human changling hybrid he as black hair, purple serpentine eyes, fangs, dark green pants, and sea blue t shirt. Has the powers shapeshifting, toxic bite, fire manipulation, superhuman strength(lifting 19 tons) superhuman speed(60 mph) use of dark magic, and skin regeneration his weapon elements of disharmony(increases his powers 10 times), katana ruthlessness.

Now for his opponents Twilight Sparkle is the princess of friendship she skilled in magic Luna is the goddess of the night she also skilled in magic and has the power to control the night Celestia is the goddess of the sun also skilled in magic and has the power to control the day and last Cadence is the goddess of love skilled at shield magic power to help ponies fall in love now on to the battle

Luna began the attack by summoning white blades Celestia summon a golden scythe and the went to cut her opponent he just stood there getting hit by the swords and when the scythe was near him he stop it with one of his hoofs.

*Time to die* he said throwing his opponent back and at quick speed start to knock each one of his opponent's down he went for the weakest one lifting both of his hoofs he went to stomp down on the pink alicorn. Cadence's put up a shield in time to stop the attack using his dark magic to start brake down the shield Twilight blast her magic to blast him away for her sister in law.

Celestia took the chance and went on the attack again pulling out his katana to stop the attack and counter attack her body hit one the coliseum's walls Luna and Twilight tried to hit him with blades and magic block each of the attacks with his katana and then took them down with the katana. Then he force on his attack on Cadence again she tried to block it with a shield but it broke and when she was hit her head hit the ground hard.

Blood pouring form where she was hit barley able to see smashing his hoof hard enough smashing his opponent's head in blood poodle started to form on the ground where his opponent laid.

*Dame you baster!* yelled Twilight she use a huge blasted of magic towards him.

*Disharmony* said Aria the destroyer and her magic was rip apart and with his dark magic hit her in the chest her body felled on the ground making a huge poodle of blood. Celestia and Luna work together to end this monster how just killed there friends but soon they felled as well he used his katana to smash Celestia's skull in then he went to Luna and used both of his hoofs swigging her head hard enough to make her eye's pop out letting go and her body felled to the ground he had won this battle.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also thank you** **Pangergast for your oc Aria the destroyer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys and** welcome **to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.7 Zack Macgrath vs. Van Mercer

Coliseum a cold day with snow on the ground here are the players details Zack Macgrath he as brown hair and red eyes. Wears black leather jacket with red wings on the back and white hoodie to hide his face, dark grey pants, and wears black boots his weapons are arm blade and claws. Powers to absorb his opponents body and his opponent will die screaming always plans evil to take over equestria and likes to kill everybody and absorb there bodies. He can survive brutal injury and regain his body parts like alex mercer lol if you ever played the game called prototype 1 & 2 **(look at ch.5 for details on Van Mercer)** now time for a battle.

The black hole appeared in the coliseum and Van Mercer felled out of it then it closed Zack went towards his opponent with his claws. Van pulled out his lightsaber in time and it cut off his opponent's arm.

He put his hand where the wound was *dame you!* yelled Zack used his arm blade and ran towards his opponent Van pulled out his other lightsaber cutting off his arm and using the other one and cut him in half. The arm felled to the ground and soon his bottom felled to the ground and his top part landed in front of it living a blood plodded. Seeing that he was still breathing he used his lighting powers to finish his opponent off listen to his screams and watching his body turn to ash he had won this battle.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also thank you evil sky for your oc Zack Macgrath.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys and** **welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.8 Scribble Scratch vs Crystal Ball

It was raining in the coliseum now for the players details Scribble Scratch she is a purple unicorn pony with black and white hair her weapons are sword tipped pencils and razor bladed pens. Crystal Ball she is a blue and neon green leopard with blonde hair with a purple streak through it her weapons are explosive crystal balls.

Crystal Ball throw her crystal balls at her opponent Scribble Scratch used her magic to and pulled out her sword tipped pencils and hit each one of the crystal balls witch then explosive. Both players continue there attack trying to kill each other the explosives got closer to Scribble Scratch out of no where on of the crystal balls got close to her.

The crystal ball explosive making her body fly and most of her body was bowled up Crystal Ball took this chance and throw her crystal balls at her dying opponent causing a huge explosive blood and organs felled with the rain Crystal Ball had won this battle.

 **Sorry if this is sort intel next time review or pm. Also thank you ScribbleScratchLOL for your ocs Crystal Ball and Scibble Scratch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys and** **welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.9 Discord vs. Aiden Mercer

It was a cold sunny day in the coliseum here the read ch.5 for Discords info now here are his opponent's details. Aiden Mercer he is 200 years old he has long black hair and red demon eyes. He wears all black, Kings armor, and a red cape his weapons are a red lightsaber and a ancient demon sword he has guns that are a demon revolver and a demon shotgun. He has the power to summon a hellhound and a demon dragon now on to the fight.

Discord snapped his fingers and cotton candy clouds towards his opponent Aiden pulled out his lightsaber and cut the sticky clouds and then ran towards his opponent. Discord snapped his fingers again making the ground into soup and watched as his opponent slip on the soup and hit the one the coliseum walls. Aiden stood back up and pulled out his revolver and went begin shooting.

Discord snapped his fingers and open a small blue hole and the bullets flew into it he snapped again and a orange hole was now behind his opponent and all the bullets started to hit his opponent. Aiden arms where bleeding where he was shot.

"I won't loss to you I well defeat you for my son and daughter shall be revenge!" Aiden yelled with anger in his voice.

"Oh so you want to see them again then let me grant your wish." Discord spoke with a creepy grin he snapped his and a huge black hole open in the center of the coliseum and soon Aiden was getting sucked in used both his lightsaber and sword form falling in but soon his losing grip and soon felled into the hole then it closed.

"Well I did some good I reunited a family" Discord spoke and began to laugh he had won this battle.

 **Intel next time review or pm.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys and** **welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.10 Rainbow Dash vs. Applejack

It was a sunny day in the coliseum here are the players details Rainbow Dash is a pegasus she has a blue body and a rainbow mane and tail her cutie mark is a rainbow lighting bolt. Applejack is a earth pony she has a orange body and a gold yellow mane and tail her cutie mark is three apples now onto the battle.

Rainbow Dash took to the air and flew towards her friend Applejack quickly dock down and pulling out a lasso and threw it towards Rainbow. The lasso tied down on Rainbow's tail Applejack used her strength to take her down Rainbow Dash stood back up and tried to remove the rope that was tied on her tail. When Applejack was getting close to her she flew up high enough to doge any on coming attack quickly forgetting about the rope that was still tied on her tail Applejack started to pulled Rainbow closer and when she was close enough she used her free hoof to knock her down.

She then Tied Rainbow's wings together "Now then sugarcube can you still put up a fight with out your wings?" Applejack asked with a smirk on her lip. Rainbow got back up.

"So what I'm still going to bet you AJ." Rainbow says with her own smirk. The two went at hoof to hoof even though Applejack was stronger Rainbow Dash was giving her a hard time both of them brushed and bleed for the treated blows both them slowly walked towards each other and other then hitting they started to kiss. When the kiss broke they both where havly blushing "So then how about we call a tie and go out some where?" asked Applejack

"Sounds awesome to me" responded Rainbow give Applejack a kiss on the cheek. A bright light soon came into the coliseum.

"Sorry ladies but somepony got to die and since now you two are together you both can die together." spoke the white orb soon the coliseum was in flams both ponies burned to death holding each other hoofs no one won this battle but at let's they died with there somepony they loved.

 **Yes I just did ship AJ and RD deal with it Appledash is life so intel next time review or pm.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys and** **welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.11 Radec Wesker vs. Snowfrost

It was a cold evening and with the coliseum was reaffixed it was time for another battle so here are the players details. Radec Wesker he is a cyborg his codename is white hake he's 20 years old he has white hair and blue eyes. He can run at high speed, jumping high, and is very strong his weapons are katana and mini blade.

Snowfrost is a white alicorn light wears blue armor light blue mane and tail her cutie mark is a snow flake she a blue eyes she also half windigo so she as the power of ice and even if her other part well freeze her enemy now on to the battle. Radec Wesker pulled out his katana and went towards his opponent Snowfrost took to the sky and started to use her magic. Radec Wesker dogged the on coming magic attacks he jumped into the air and slashed at his opponent and once to the ground he saw that where his opponent's magic hit made ice pillars with spikes on them.

Snowfrost bleed form her shoulder where she was cut using her magic to freeze the wound and with her magic and she made the pillars of ice attack her opponent he tried to block it with his katana even though he broke some of them but the others stared to cut him. After breaking the other ice pillars his body had cuts and bleeding but he was able to avoid any wounds to his vital organs. Snowfrost flew back down to the ground and using her magic started to make a snow blizzard surrounded her opponent watching her opponent to freeze and once her opponent's body was comply frozen she made a ice blade and smashed the frozen body she had won this battle.

 **Soon MLP fighting going to be animated if you don't want you creator part of it or if you have you own pictures and voice check out my twitter Black Crescent and or review or pm. Also thank you Snowfrost and** **RE6 umbrella for your ocs Snowfrost and Radec Wesker.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys and** **welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.12 Cloud the changeling hunter vs. Aria the destroyer

Cloud the changeling hunter is a hybrid of a half human and half angle he is 23 years old he as white wings black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black jacket and grey pants and black boots his weapons are holy sword, a holy cross, holy water, guns, crossbow. He as the power to summon holly light and summon spirit warriors. Look at ch.6 for Aria the destroyer for his information. Now on to the battle Cloud pulled his holy sword and went into attack Aria used his katana to block the attack and pushed his opponent back.

"You'll have to do better then that." Aria said and with he attacked Cloud tried to block the attack but his sword was giving way and started to break he used his power of the holly light to blast his opponent. He then pulled out his guns and started to shoot his opponent.

"How that for better now your filed with bottles" said Cloud running out of ammo he pulled out his crossbow and walked towards the laying body of his opponent seeing that his opponent's skin was healing the wounds.

"Got you idiotic fool" said Aria he swept his lag and knocked down his opponent and with he got back up and with his katana stabbed it into his opponent's heart. Cloud with his last breath made a spirit warrior and that warrior used a sword of pure light stabbed Aria in the chest and his body started to burn not even his healing powers could save him his body turn to dust at the end no one won this battle.

 **Intle next time review or pm. Also thank you ghostboy and Pangergast for your ocs Cloud the changeling hunter and Aria the destroyer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys and** **welcome to MLP fighting where battles can be with oc against oc or creator vs creator or even oc vs. creator so if you want to fight all I need are there weapons, species, and if they are male or female remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.13 rematch Cloud the changeling hunter vs. Aria the destroyer

It was a warm night the moon in the coliseum and light orb sawed up again "well time to begin two souls back to life so they can fight" the ground shock Aria and Cloud's body roused form the ground. There where back to life there bodies where all healed "NOW FIGHT!" the orb said before disappearing. Cloud use his powers to summon warriors by his side and the attack with swords and arrows.

"Well this could be fun" said Aria he pulled out his katana as he block the arrows and used any openings to cut down his opponent's alias every cut he suffered and arrows that hit his body he simply removed them soon it was just him and his opponent. Cloud both out of ammo he pulled out his sword and attack both them clashed blades even if a katana is a thin blade compared to a sword witch was think but with his strength a katana cloud even cut metal. Each time they would clashed more of his opponent's blade started to creak.

"I'm going to end you and live to tell the tail this time" said Aria and with all his strength cut threw his opponent's sword and cut his opponent's body bleeding. Cloud's shoulder bleed where he was cut and seeing that his opponent next strike to kill he used his other arm and with his power summon a holy light to blast his opponent. Aria slowly stood back up his body was smoking as he healed and with his speed cut off his opponent's head witch felled to the ground behind his body witch felled forward and Aria the destroyer had won this battle.

 **Intle next time review or pm. Also thank you ghostboy and Pangergast for your ocs Cloud the changeling hunter and Aria the destroyer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc. And the final battle I got more stories to write so this is the last of this fighting series.**

Ch.14 Last Match

All the ponies and ocs are back for one last fight in the coliseum who be the last one standing and win to be champion of the coliseum. All the evil ponies start killing ponies and the ocs with guns shot at them Chrysalis was the first villain to die she killed Shield Breaker and Zack Macgrath all side where dyeing blood and corpse filled the coliseum and only two remind Sombra and Aria the destroyer.

These two fought like demons with a goal trying to kill one of each other but they bodies kept healing the light showed up" since you two can't kill each other the first one to hit the other wins the fight and the other shall be thrown into hell." The light said in a dark way Sombra made his black sword and Aria used his katana they both charged at the other Aria ducked down under his opponent's blade and with his own cut him. A crack in the ground opened erupting flames chains raped around Sombra and pulled him in the burring flames. The champion of coliseum is Aria the destroyer.

 **Sorry if this is sort but like a said I have other stuff that I need to get to so intle next time review or pm.**


End file.
